Wind turbines can be used to harness kinetic wind energy and convert the energy to useable electricity. Most wind turbines used today include a vertical boom that supports a horizontal shaft which has two or more blades extending therefrom. Often the horizontal shaft is attached to the boom so that it can pivot about the axis of the boom and align itself into the wind. Also, in some wind turbine configurations the pitch of the blades can be adjusted to account for wind velocity.